dark cloud the rap editon 4
by w-fire
Summary: yes .. i said 3 would be the last one .. but i love trying to be funny heavy t rating for language
1. Chapter 1

**( i dont own the game ... the company .. you know the drill i own nuthin .. fluff head )**

**monica : awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww snap ... hes gonna make another one **

**max : oh god .. i think hes used up every possible gag **

**me : no not really .. my mind is a strange friggin place yall**

**wolf : - beatboxing - introducing .. the newest addition .. to the dark cloud rap **

**max and monica : oh god no ... **

**me : hit it**

**-----**

**max : once apon a time in a land far away .. we brought a sick game and we came to play ... you wanna know what we about .. i wanna hear the ladies get up scream and shout .. cause my name is maximillionare and im a p-i-m-p .. people been askin about who i wanna be .. get ready for the rhythm get ready for the rhymes .. guess i gotta roll cause max is outta time **

**wolf : im the mistress of the spin .. sista bound to win .. rock ya damn world cause ya know im gonna sin .. black jack .. texas holdem you name ya game .. ill rock ya so hard it will make ya lame .. ya feeling weak yet .. ya on spegetti leg .. my rymes be so sick i leave ya weak in the head .. mess with my possy and ill leave yall dead**

**monica : - in bluejeans .. cuttup white tee .. nikes .. and covered in bling .. even has a daimond grill - oooooooo yea its time to ride .. moni got the flow as sick as suicide .. yall dont wanna mess with this ... lest you want ya jaw knocked off wit my iron fist ... ill rock ya world .. cause no man alive can rock this girl .. you know its that time once again .. where i toss the microphone to a friend**

**me : puff puff give ... puff puff give .. messin with the rythim is mister nive .. you know im the one started this thang .. and its grown much bigger than i can explang .. but ill keep it simple .. ill keep it plain .. these next 2 chapters .. is just insane **

**- beatboxin ends -**

**wolf : word to all your mothers ... bitches**


	2. Chapter 2

**are you addicted to dark cloud .. take the quiz**

**1. how often do you play dark cloud a day ( in hrs per hour +1 point )**

**2. do you lock yourself in your room so you can play ( if yes + 5 points )**

**3. are you in love with one of the chars ( if yes + 10 points )**

**4 . have you ever run through a construction zone looking for those little power up chests ( if yes + 20 points )**

**5 . if you seriously did that you need mental help kiddo ( if you accually read #5 + 30 points )**

**6 . if you fell for that ( + 40 points )**

**7 . im totally screwing with your head now arent i ( if yes + 50 points )**

**8 . if you ever wondered what one of the chars looked like naked ( + 60 points )**

**9. if you've ever had fantasys about having sex with one of the chars ( + 70 points )**

**10 . if you seriouly did that then your a sick freak and im automaticly adding 100 points to your score ..**

**: types your data into the computer : **

**results show ... that you so totally failed ...**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**( here is my dark cloud medical commertial .. funny as hell )**

**announcer dude : have you ever felt lonely**

**random man : yes yes i have**

**announcer dude : are you suffering so badly and need some form of entertainment**

**random man : damn straight .. but what can i do about it**

**announcer dude : there is a new medicine for sever lonlitus ( pronounced lonely - itus ) **

**announcer dude : here : hits him with ps2 and copy of dark cloud 2 :**

**random man : ow .. cool a ps2 .. but whats this game ..**

**announcer dude : play it**

**random man : so fun ... cant put game down .. gotta clear the sindain forests .. gotta beat rainbow .. butterfly **

**announcer dude : side effects of dark cloud 2 include**

**severe addiction**

**loss of apitite **

**loss of sleep**

**loss of friends**

**loss of hair ( trust me i pull mine out whenever i die )**

**lack of sexual desire**

**herpies type a ( lol )**

**gingivitus **

**funky ass **

**loss of vision**

**and severe zombie ness **


End file.
